Mesum?
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Hanya sebuah keisengan selagi membuat fic i am straight chap 7 / no pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin).

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll).

**Pair : **_**gak ada**_

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll.

.

.

Suatu hari di dalam kelas 12C sedang berkumpul sekelompok anak ABG yang terdiri dari 4 orang, yaitu Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

Kiba : eh kalian tau gak, menurut hasil penelitian diketahui bahwa cowok dan pohon pisang itu berbeda.

Naruto : tentu saja. Kita kan manusia sedangkan pohon pisang itu tumbuhan.

Sasuke : hn.

Shikamaru : hoam...

Kiba : bukan itu maksudku.

Shikamaru : lalu?

Kiba : menurut hasil penelitihan dikatakan bahwa pohon pisang memiliki jantung yang berada di bawah dan pisang di atas. Sedangkan cowok memiliki jantung di atas dan 'Pisang' yang bergelantung di bawah.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Disebuah kafe Gaara dan Naruto sedang ngobrol.

Gaara : kau kenapa Nar?

Naruto : duit tiris. Pengen nyari kerja susah banget. Kau tau lowongan kerja yang enak gak Gaar?

Gaara : (pose mikir megang dahi) ada sih, gajinya juga cukup gede untuk satu bulan.

Naruto : benarkah? Dimana? Apa kerjanya?

Gaara : iya. Di CRAZY DONUTS. Kerjanya cuma buka celana dan ngelubangin donat dengan penismu.

Naruto : -_-

* * *

Pagi hari dikoridor sekolah yang dilewati oleh Sasuke kini sudah banyak siswi yang berjejer sambil neriakin namanya.

Ino : Sasuke aku cinta kamu!

Sakura : Sasuke I LOVE YOU.

Temari : Sasuke kita nikah yuk!

Karin : Sasuke kamu suka gak sama aku!?

Sasuke : aku suka kamu.

Karin terbang tinggi. Sakura, dll madesu.

Karin : benarkah? Lalu apa lagi yang kamu suka?

Sasuke : Aku suka laut.

Karin : ayo kita pergi bersama.

Sasuke : tidak terima kasih.

Karin : kenapa? Katanya kamu suka sama aku.

Sasuke : sebenarnya si suka pas ngeliat rambut merahmu. Tapi melihat ceweknya itu kamu. Lebih baik KE LAUT AJA LO!

Karin : T_T

Sakura dan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke sedangkan Karin langsung jatuh dari lantai 13 menuju 14(?).

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah dasar di desa Konoha.

Iruka : ayo anak-anak sekang waktunya kita belajar bernyanyi bersama. Kita mulai dari Moegi. Ayo maju Moegi.

Moegi : cicak, cicak di dinding... diam-diam merayap... datang seekor nyamuk... hap... hap... lalu ditangkap.

Iruka : oke, bagus sekali suaramu Moegi. Mana tepuk tangannya buat Moegi?

_PLOK... PLOK... PLOK..._

Iruka : sekarang giliran Konohamaru.

Konohamaru : kakek moyangku-

Iruka : kok kakek moyang? Harusnya kan nenek moyang.

Konohamaru : iihh… Iruka-_sensei_ dengerin dulu.

Iruka : ok, ok lanjutkan.

Konohamaru : kakek moyangku seorang pelaut... punya senjata di bawah perut... bisa memanjang bisa mengkerut... kalau menembak perutmu gendut...

Iruka : ?

* * *

Di dalam kelas 12C.

Naruto : Sai kau baca apa?

Sai : baca berita tentang suatu virus flu yang berbahaya.

Naruto : virus apa?

Sai : flu burung.

Naruto : tandanya seperti apa?

Sai : pertama burung akan mengejang, lalu gemetar, mual dan muntah-muntah. Setelah itu burung akan lemas dan loyo.

Naruto pun langsung lari pergi meninggalkan Sai yang bingung.

Sai : kenapa dia?

Sedangkan disisi Naruto.

Naruto : gawat penis Sasuke pasti kena flu karena semalam main denganku. Aku harus menemui Sasuke dan memberitahu kalau penisnya kena flu burung. Soalnya gejala yang Sai katakan sangat mirip dengan apa yang penis Sasuke lakukan. Iiiyuu... penis Sasuke kena gejala flu burung.

* * *

Masih di kelas 12C.

Hinata : Naruto kamu punya bank?

Naruto : punya.

Hinata : Kalau kalian (Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, dan Sasori)?

Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, dan Sasori : punya.

Hinata : bank apa?

Naruto : aku BRI.

Sasuke : NISP.

Gaara : NIAGA.

Kiba : BCA.

Sai : BII.

Sasori : MANDIRI.

Hinata dalam hati : oh jadi Naruto BRI (Bisa beReaksi Sendiri), Sasuke NISP (Nikmatnya Isep Penis), Gaara NIAGA (NIkmatnya mAin bertiGA), Kiba BCA (Berselingkuh Cari Aman), Sai BII (Berselingkuh Itu Indah) dan Sasori MANDIRI (senangnya MAiN berDIRI).

Sasuke : dia kenapa?

Naruto : ga tau.

* * *

Tsunade : Jiraiya coba tebak berapa umurku.

Jiraiya : dilihat dari cara berpakaian 19 tahun.

Tsunade senyum.

Jiraiya : dari senyum 18 tahun

Tsunade memerah.

Jiraiya : dari wajah 16 tahun, dari kulit 17 tahun.

Tsunade senyum senang.

Jiraiya : jadi total semuanya seperti 70 tahun.

Tsunade berkedut-kedut dan akhirnya

DUAAK...

Jiraiya pun mental kelangit ke-7.

.

.

A/n : hanya mengisi waktu senggang di tengah-tengah UKK. Semoga tulisan ini menghibur. Maaf kalau kata-katanya pasaran. Salam iseng HiNa SaSa (Hinata Naruto Sakura Sasuke) XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre** : Humor (sedikit mungkin).

**Rate** : M (untuk perkataan dll).

**Pair** : **gak ada**

**Warning** : typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll.

.

.

Naruto seorang pemuda homoseksual telah menikah dengan seorang wanita tulen. Dan kini dirinya pun sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang semuanya adalah laki-laki tulen. Tiba-tiba Kiba berkata

Kiba : Eh Naruto kau itukan sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita.

Naruto : Lalu?

Kiba : Bagaimana rasanya melakukan malam pertama kalian?

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat semua teman-temannya menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke : Mana mungkin si Dobe melakukannya dengan seorang wanita.

Naruto : Enak saja! Aku sudah melakukannya tahu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto semua orang pun menganga lebar.

Sai : Kau serius Naruto?

Naruto : Iya.

Kiba : Wah selamat ya, akhirnya kau kembali normal.

Sasuke : Aku tidak percaya. Memangnya kau sudah insaf?

Naruto : Sudah dong. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau seorang wanita ternyata juga mempunyai PANTAT! Jadi tinggal di tusbol aja deh hehehe...

Mendengar ucapan Naruto semua teman-temannya pun perlahan mulai meninggalkannya dengan keadaan badan merinding.

Naruto : Loh kenapa pada pergi?

Kawan-kawan Naruto : Ternyata dia tidak berubah. Dia masih suka dengan pantat dibanding miss V. iiihh... pantatku ngilu.

* * *

Sakura : Ino, Ino kau dengarkan aku tidak?

Ino : Iya aku dengar.

Sakura : Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku kan mengajak Sasuke main golf tapi malah dia ngajakin aku seks.

Ino : Kau mau dengar pendapatku tentang pemikiran para laki-laki.

Sakura : Apa?

Ino : kenapa banyak laki-laki berpendapat bahwa seks lebih asik dari pada main golf adalah karena...

Sakura : Karena apa?

Ino : Karena 1. Tak perlu lapangan luas untuk bisa bermain seks.

Sakura : Iya sih betul.

Ino : 2. Makin kecil lubang justru makin asik.

Sakura : Lalu?

Ino : 3. Hanya perlu 1 stick dan 2 bola.

Sakura : Hm. Ke 4?

Ino : Boleh ribut saat bermain. Dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan basah pun tidak jadi masalah.

Sakura : Kau benar.

Ino : Jadi kau mau ngajak dia yang mana?

Sakura : Kalau gitu aku ajak dia jahit baju aja deh. Gak perlu lapangan luas untuk jahit. Makin kecil lubang makin asik. Hanya perlu 1 jarum. Boleh ribut saat menjahit. Dan lapangan basah pun tidak masalah toh jahitkan tidah harus dilapangan. Bye Ino.

Ino : !?.?.?.?

* * *

Seorang laki-laki bernama Kakashi sedang menggendong 3 bayi di taman. Anaknya beda-beda. Ada yang berambut pirang, berambut merah muda dan berambut hitam. Lalu perempuan yang bernama Anko yang berada di dekatnya bertanya

Anko : Itu anak tetangga ya pak?

Kakashi : Bukan.

Anko : Anak sodara?

Kakashi : Bukan.

Anko : Berarti anak bapak dong? (Dalam hati : tapi kok gak mirip?)

Kakashi : Bukan. Saya masih bujang tapi kerja dipabrik kondom. Ini hasil komplain para pelanggan.

Anko : Oh (dalem hati gak bisa ngomong apa-apa)

* * *

Itachi dan Kurama adalah sepasang suami istri. Suatu hari mereka dateng ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan dari hasil tes USG yang didapat dari dokter, Kurama dinyatakan tengah hamil dan anaknya ternyata kembar. Namun...

Kurama : Sayang kok dokter itu aneh ya.

Itachi : Aneh kenapa?

Kurama : Dia bilang anak kita kembar. Tapi kenapa tempat mereka beda ya? Masa anak kita yang satu dirahim satunya lagi dilambung.

Itachi : Kamu juga sih salah.

Kurama : Kok aku?

Itachi : Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku 'keluar' tolong cairan cintaku jangan ditelan. Jadinya gini kan!

Melihat Itachi marah-marah dan langsung ninggalin Kurama, Kurama hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

Kurama : Memangnya kalau nelen bisa jadi anak ya?

* * *

Naruto : Sakura sayang kemari deh.

Sakura : Ada apa?

Naruto : Kita 'main' yuk.

Sakura : Boleh.

Naruto : Kita pake gaya 69 ya?

Sakura : Seterah kamu saja.

10 menit kemudian saat sedang asik-asik bermain seks tiba-tiba Naruto kentut di depan wajah Sakura dan itu sukses buat Sakura jadi bete sehingga dengan segera Sakura pun bangun sambil dorong Naruto hingga jatuh.

Sakura : Cukup! Gue pasti gak akan kuat bila harus nerima kentut lo yang ke 68 kalinya lagi!

* * *

Kushina ngelahirin anak kembar 6. Waktu Minato menjenguk dia marah-marah.

Kushina : Tuh lihat hasilnya!

Minato : Kenapa? Jadi rumah kitakan bisa rame seketika.

Kushina : Kau enak aku enek.

Minato : Kenapa?

Kushina : Kau itu membuatku seperti anjing yang langsung ngelahirin anak banyak. Lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang jangan pake gaya anjing tapi kamu tetep maksa. Pokoknya kalau pake gaya itu lagi kita cerai. Kalau kamu tetep ngotot lebih baik kamu nikah aja sama Pakun.

Minato pun punduk dipojok ruangan.

* * *

Itachi dan Sasuke si kembar yang masih berbentuk janin di dalam perut Mikoto sedang ngobrol bareng.

Sasuke : Kak kapan kita keluar dari perut ibu ya?

Itachi : Masih lama adikku sayang.

Sasuke : Aku udah gak sabar.

Itachi : Kak- eh kok tempat (rahim) kita goyang? Wah bapak dateng lagi dik.

Sasuke bingung : Sepertinya itu bukan bapak deh.

Itachi : Memangnya kenapa?

Sasuke : Bapak kan kalo dateng gak pernah pake jas hujan.

Itachi : ?.?.?

* * *

Naruto : Sas!

Sasuke : Hm?

Naruto : Tahu gak ternyata payudara ada 3 bentuk loh.

Sasuke : Masa?

Naruto : Iya. Pertama, saat umur 20 tahun payudara seperti buah melon, bulat dan kencang.

Sasuke : Ke 2?

Naruto : Umur 40 seperti labu siam, mulai kendor dan menggantung.

Sasuke : Yang ke 3?

Naruto : Umur 60 tahun seperti bawang merah.

Sasuke : Bawang merah? Kecil maksudmu?

Naruto : Bukan. Sama kaya ngupas bawang merah, bikin mata pedih dan bikin nangis.

* * *

Naruto lagi nemenin Gaara nangis.

Naruto : Sudahlah Gaara jangan nangis aku kan selalu ada disampingmu.

Gaara : Iya aku tahu. Saat aku sedih kau selalu di sampingku.

Naruto : Yap.

Gaara : Saat aku marah kau ada di dekatku.

Naruto : Tentu.

Gaara : Saat ku menangis kau ada disisiku.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gaara : Sekarang aku sadar. Kau ternyata... pembawa sial untukku!

Gaara pergi Naruto nangis.

Naruto : Gaara tega huuuwaa...

.

.

A/n : I am Straight chapter 7 insyaallah update setelah puasa atau lebaran. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
